The present invention relates to a control switch for the input of a signal into a fire direction computer for ammunition selection.
Out of weapons, especially heavy weapons, very often various types of ammunition are fired. If the weapon is controlled by a fire direction computer, the fire direction computer must have a signal input applied thereto, signaling which type of ammunition is being fired at that moment. Moreover, it must be made sure, that even in a fast or frequent change of types of ammunition, the fire direction computer is always given the matching signal of the selected ammunition. If a step switch is used, and if more than two types of ammunition are intended to be used, when the operator changes from type 1 to 3, the type 2 ammunition will be temporarily switched in, which means loss of time and subsequently, initially the weapon is faced with inapplicable gun sight data. Combat vehicles often have, in addition to a main weapon, a secondary weapon which is also controlled by a fire direction computer. When the fire direction computer is used for the secondary weapon, the input signal for the selected ammunition for the main weapon has to be kept isolated from the fire direction computer.